Using the Heart to Achieve
by ayrishima
Summary: summary inside..It's also a romance story


_**Ladies and Gentlemen, this fiction is about how Sess and Inu took back the lands that Naraku took while they were children. Naraku killed their father to gain their lands. Sess and Inuyasha grew up together and planned together to gain it back. They go through hardships together as brothers should. They may fight but not like enemies. This fic is a Sess/Kagome fiction. The rest of the pairing will come later. My summary sucks but the story is 100 better than you think, after all, this is my first fic. Oh and trust me, my story has a lot of excusive language, a later lemon scene, and…maybe I should let u find out.. (giggy giggy giggy alright!) Please R&R!**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did…(hehehe) and this is a disclaimer for the whole story. I only own the extra characters like ume.

**Using the Heart**

Chap. 1: The Becoming Of Things

There was a village, full of horror and cries of screaming men and women either being killed or harm. This village was at war against a sneaky demon that who never told of his coming…Naraku. He and his men were killing all life forms such as men, women, children, horses, and everything that has a heart. He ordered for everything else to be burned and destroyed. Naraku burst into the home of a mother and two children. She was determined to protect the little ones. Another demon broke into the window of her home, her husband. The husband told her, "take Sesshomaru with you and Inuyasha to another land. Get out of this village!" Naraku tried to attack the women before she escaped his grasps. Her husband ran then slides in front of the enemy and broke Naraku's attack with his sword. The women ran out the door with Inuyasha in her arms and Sess holding her hand. She ran to the closes boat to her village and sailed to the eastern lands of Cranemos.

Mean while

Naraku and the woman's husband were clashing swords together. The husband was bleeding and knew that in the end, death awaits. He has been stab in the chest many times in the lungs. He could hardly breathe. Even though with every move he made hurt like crap, he was determine that his wife and children made it far away. Naraku came at him with another fatal blow. The husband was harmed but this time, his heart has escaped him. Before he died he told Naraku, "My sons will take back everything that was lost. They will destroy you and all that exist of you. They will wipe you off this planet!" Suddenly in a flash of light, his two swords disappeared to different locations. He died peacefully knowing that the war has not ended yet…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

16 years later

"Shut up and give me my shit!" Sess commanded

"how about…HELL to the NAW!" Inu replied

Inuyasha was running around with a bag full of Sesshomaru's underwear. Earlier Sess was taking a shower while Inu was stealing his undies. Inuyasha ran to the front door and threw the bag as far as he could. The bag happen to landed in the middle of the village. Inu ran as fast as he could to get away from Sess's grasps. Sesshomaru saw where he threw it and was very…VERY pissed. He closed the front door and took a deep breath. 'here we go!' sess thought as he open the door and was attempting to run to get the bag. He was startle when one of his friends (that was a girl) was at the door. She came to the house to tell him something, not fight dragons! Inuyasha sat on the ground about 10ft away from the house watching to see what will happen. Ume (the girl at the door) screamed and grabbed the closest object she could find.

'…ooohhhh shit…' Sess thought.

"SESSHOMARU! YOU PERVERT!", ume yell as she swung the stick she had grabbed and hit sess in…his…(u know). Before sess fainted because of the pain he wisper to ume, "CRAZY..ASS..BITCH…" Ume schemed at his words. She grabbed his leg and tossed him right where the bag was…in the middle of the village.

Man cuzzz I hope I did a great or good first short chappie..more like a "get you hype on story" type of thing instead of a chappie... (I hate typing) if anyone got any ideas or suggestions holla back at me! Please Review for this gur right here.holla! -ayrishima


End file.
